


Wizard

by Hegg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сохранивший девственность до тридцати лет, становится волшебником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard

— Сохранивший девственность до тридцати лет, становится волшебником.  
Гарри давится чаем и совсем не по-джентльменски плюет его обратно в чашку, которая тут же отправляется на столик, чтобы потом сразу попасть в мойку. Рокси ломает маленькую сырную палочку и невольно втягивает голову в плечи. Мерлин продолжает спокойно изучать статью в газете.  
— Поэтому папа Гарри тебя так называет? — все никак не унимается крутящийся рядом с мужчиной на софе здорово вытянувшийся Гэри. Мерлин загибает уголок печатного издания и снисходительно смотрит на своего опекаемого неспокойного ребенка. Вот уже совсем скоро тому исполниться десять, и мужчины с содроганием представляют ту волну проблем маячившего на горизонте пубертата.  
— Спроси у него об этом сам, — Мерлин мягко улыбается ребенку и возвращается к чтению. Гэри со свойственной ему беззаботностью перегибается через подлокотник софы ко второму опекуну.  
— Ты называешь так Мерлина потому, что он в тридцать лет был девственником? — мальчик широко распахивает свои серые глаза, стараясь не упустить изменений в лице Гарри.  
— Воспитанным молодым людям не пристало задавать такие вопросы, — сдержанно отвечает мужчина, пытаясь на ходу придумать, что же можно сделать в этой щекотливой ситуации.  
Гэри недовольно фыркает и направляется к выходу из гостиной, затем замирает в дверях и оборачивается, задрав подбородок кверху.  
— Доношу до вашего сведения, господа. Ни в коем случае не называйте меня волшебником, я больше не девственник.  
В этот раз удивление никак не сказывается на лицах членов семьи.  
— Я уже целовался с Милли Блэк, — и Гэри гордо удаляется в свою комнату.  
Рокси скатывается с кресла на пол и душит в приступе беззвучного хохота своего пуделя. Гарри всерьез подумывает о военной школе. Мерлин перелистывает страницу и приступает к чтению любимой колонки.


End file.
